Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2009 */Historia 2008 */Historia 2007 */Historia 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars Wiki:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objeciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, transcurrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un número razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Los inquisidores propondrán artículos que consideren que cumplen todas las características. Si crees que tienes un potencial artículo destacado y no ha sido nominado, proponlo aquí (Relanzamiento de ADs) Cuando transcurridos 15 días desde la propuesta no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. (Habiéndolos solucionado si has podido, o informado de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no válido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objeción puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en dos semanas), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Portada como destacado, marcándolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Portada. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". __TOC__ Artículos aceptados Olaris Rhea *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''Fate of the Jedi'' *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte 1 del combo Abyss *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': Artículo Destacado (1 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # 21:36 4 nov 2009 (UTC) #''Impressive. Most Impressive. 23:39 13 nov 2009 (UTC) *'En contra''' *'Comentarios' Artículos propuestos Escuadrón Rakehell *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Posiblemente el mejor escuadrón de todos los tiempos. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (2 Inq/2 usuarios/4 total) *'A favor' #Wow... Gran trabajo. 02:17 12 oct 2009 (UTC) # KSK. Con la condición de que se ponga la plantilla de Spoiler. Buen artículo ;). # 11:44 17 oct 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' *''Fury'' salió a la venta hace casi dos años, en diciembre del 2007. Ya pasó mucho tiempo como para que sea considerado spoiler, creo yo. Además en la portada dice "¡Cuidado! Esta wiki se actualiza al ritmo de las publicaciones de EEUU y por tanto contiene spoilers.", lo cual indica que hay cosas que uno no ha visto/leído/escuchado/etc etc etc, y no en España o Latinoamérica, sino en Estados Unidos (o sea, el criterio de spoiler es para el lanzamiento original, no en español si acaso lo hay). Y en la Wookiee debido a la misma advertencia en la portada consideran que algo sea spoiler solamente en el mes siguiente a su lanzamiento.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:58 16 oct 2009 (UTC) :*Bueno, dado el caso de que es una novela, la opción de la plantilla podría ser aceptable, no obstante, las razones que pones son congruentes, puesto a que en la misma portada aparece el aviso. Pero, una pregunta, en el caso de TCW, si lo del spoiler debe ser así para todos los artículos, ¿entonces debe colocarse de igual forma en artículos con contenido que aquí llegarán fácilmente dentro de unos seis meses (si es que llegan...), pero que en EEUU apenas tienen un mes? Cad Bane, por ejemplo. 23:39 13 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Buen punto. Además los episodios llegan con semanas o meses de diferencia en las diferentes regiones. Se me ocurre que podrían ser spoilers hasta que la temporada donde haya aparecido el sujeto del artúculo haya sido transmitida en su totalidad (o hasta que la cancelen) en todos los lados que conocemos con seguridad (Cartoon Network Latinoamérica y las televisoras locales de España y México). Esto podría ser complicado de sabe, claro. Otras alternativas serían que fueran spoilers un mes después de su transmisión en cualquier lado o durante el tiempo que es spoiler en la Wookieepedia.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:00 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Escaramuza en la Estación Sinkhole *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''Fate of the Jedi'' *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte 2 del combo Abyss. Sí, tiene enlaces en rojo, pero desaparecerán muchos de ellos *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*Apartando lo de los enlaces, encontré un detallito en la sección Consecuencias. ¿Es correcto colocar "Hey"? Sólo es una pequeña duda que tengo, ¿o también puede colocarse "Ey"? Creo que mejor opción es "Oye". 23:39 13 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Lo puse así porque generalmente he leído la transcripción de "hey" como "hey". Si la frase original hubiera sido "listen", hubiera puesto "oye" (lo más correcto), pero como es una palabra coloquial traté de traducirla igualmente coloquial para que no se perdiera el sentido de la frase.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:00 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Bothawui (Guerras Clon) *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*'Del escritorio de Jedabak' *''Cita'' #"deuda de por vida" no es life debt. *''Infobox'' #Es batalla de Falle''e''n, con 2 "e"s. *''Introducción'' #"Gigante de gas" queda mejor como gigante gaseoso. Redirecciona para que quede más bonito. #"varios caminantes AT-TE en el cinturón de asteroides de Bothawui": más bien al cinturón. #"Carroñero" no es scavenger. *''El Preludio'' #No es necesario que lo cambies, pero la inmensa mayoría de los artículos de batallas dicen solamente 'preludio'. #"un elemento de sorpresa": el elemento sorpresa. #"a través de Dexter Jettster": queda mejor por medio de. Falta que es un "diner owner". #Enlaza especie. #"eran muy hábiles a la hora de recoger información y sus habilidades eran vitales para los servicios de inteligencia de la República Galáctica": mencionas las palabras 'hábiles' y 'habilidades' en una sola frase, podrías usar un sinónimo para que se vea mejor. #"debajo del comando del General Jedi Anakin Skywalker": al mando del... #destructores estelares" va en mayúscula. #Falta enlazar Coruscant. #"fueron echados varias veces de su hiperruta": eso suena algo confuso. #"Skywalker fue capaz de retrasar a Grievous": es mejor pudo que fue capaz. #"las fuerzas separatistas": Separatistas va con mayúscula. #"Skywalker tenía la intención de prevenir la invasión de Bothawui por parte de Grievous": eso es innecesariamente rebuscado. Algo simple como Skywalker tenía la intención de impedir que Grievous invadiera Bothawui o algo así se entendería mejor. *''La Batalla'' #"llegaron en el sistema": más bien al sistema, no? #Falta especificar que los cruceros de la República fueron "Outgunned". #"y huyó de sus superadas fragatas": se ve confuso. #"Grievous fue capaz de saltar al hiperespacio y escapar": igual, pudo en vez de fue capaz. *''Tras el conflicto'' #Falta la importante información "Skywalker was left dismayed, as he had developed an attachment to the droid", la causa por la que Anakin no borró los bancos de memoria del droide. es necesario enlazar a bancos de memoria. #Igual, "carroñero" no es scavenger. #"pensaba vender el droide a Grievous a cambio de créditos"; redundante, obviamente si lo vende le dan dinero, no? Mejor traduce literalmente. #"droide astromecánico de sustitución": mejor sustituto o de reemplazo. *''Entre bastidores'' #"Batalla de Bothawui fue vista en": fue vista puede redactarse de forma más entendible. #"Esto fue retroactivo de Bothawui": es necesario especificar que fue un retcon. "Esto fue una continuidad retroactiva de Bothawui" queda poco claro, habría que explicar un poco mejor a qué se refiere con eso. *En general, un buen artículo con algunos fallos menores.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:44 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Ya lo he revisado 21:36 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :*Faltan pocas cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 14 nov 2009 (UTC) *Hay algo que no me gustó: en la cita de La batalla Ahsoka dice Estamos desarmados, en inglés no dice eso, además, la oración no tiene sentido, porque no estaban desarmados, contraatacaron. Otra cosa, no debería ser Tras el conflicto, debería ser consecuencias. 00:08 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Mar Tuuk *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios': Let's see what treachery the ''users have planned for us'' *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*Estreno mi primera nomination... 23:29 13 nov 2009 (UTC) :*'Jedabak no se anda por las ramas' *''Cita'' #"ya le tendremos preparada una gran sorpresa" no tiene el sentido de la frase original. Si así la doblaron entonces no hay problema. *''Infobox'' #Neimoidia no tiene referencias... porque no hay fuente que lo confirme. #El sexo es masculino, no hombre. *''Introducción'' #"supervizase": falta de ortografía. #flota puede ser enlazado. *''Biografía'' **''El bloqueo de Ryloth'' #La cita no es textual y cambia mucho el sentido de la frase. #"neimoidiano varón": al revés, primero el género y luego la especie. #"comandaba en su nave insignia": estuvo al mando de su nave insignia. #Nave de Control Droide": nombre incorrecto, es de Droides #''data goggles'' no es "anteojos data". #Otra vez Nave de Control Droide. #"estacionadas": la traducción militar es apostadas. #Mencionas "Tecno Unión" siendo que antes mencionaste "Unión Tecnológica". Decídete por una y mantenla en todo el artículo. #Sector y suicidio pueden estar enlazados. Continuará... Primera Batalla de Coruscant (Gran Guerra Sith) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios': Ha estado por ahí más de un año, pero evidentemente puede ser AD. *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios'